


Baby Shower

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [28]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Birthday, Celebrations, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Emergency Medical Technicians, Fallen Angels, Gen, Hospitals, Medical Procedures, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Past Lives, Pepper Potts Feels, Pregnancy, Protective Matt Murdock, Sort Of, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, rating for emergency situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was grumbling, “Why did we get an invite again?”“Matt, just stop complaining... I already did shopping for it-”Matt snickered as he reached out, “And you are the best for it, thank you, Karen.”“Hey, I helped,” Foggy grumbled before smiling at the kiss on his cheek. “That's more like it.”“Well, we did have months of a heads up... Seriously, who puts out invites 7 months before the due date?”“Probably just excited. People tend to do that, kinda a will it into being thing,” Matt shrugged, “Sometimes it works, I couldn't say why.”Foggy shook his head while Karen grinned, “I can't wait until they open their gifts.”“What did you end up getting them?”“Nope, not spoiling the surprise...” Karen was beaming while Foggy was snickering.“Oh, he gets to know but I don't?”“Who says I know, Murdock?!”“That smirk.” Matt was grinning as he was lead through the door.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Devil's Due [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Baby Shower

Matt was grumbling, “Why did we get an invite again?”

“Matt, just stop complaining... I already did shopping for it-”

Matt snickered as he reached out, “And you are the best for it, thank you, Karen.”

“Hey, I helped,” Foggy grumbled before smiling at the kiss on his cheek. “That's more like it.”

“Well, we did have months of a heads up... Seriously, who puts out invites 7 months before the due date?”

“Probably just excited. People tend to do that, kinda a will it into being thing,” Matt shrugged, “Sometimes it works, I couldn't say why.”

Foggy shook his head while Karen grinned, “I can't wait until they open their gifts.”

“What did you end up getting them?”

“Nope, not spoiling the surprise...” Karen was beaming while Foggy was snickering.

“Oh, he gets to know but I don't?”

“Who says I know, Murdock?!”

“That smirk.” Matt was grinning as he was lead through the door. “At least my eyes aren't trying to stab me in the brain today...”

“Oh, just wait, they always get that way.”

“I thought I was the pessimist, Foggy, come on, you're pulling us down, buddy.”

“Yeah, sorry, just- This is the first time I've really gotten to see the aftermath of one of your Deals...”

“Wait, Deal?” Karen blinked and shifted closer, “What Deal?”

“I just helped two soon to be parents calm their fears, that's all. The child is theirs.” Matt was blinking when the room went quiet. “Um, are we late?”

“No,” Stark finally jumped up, “Just, honestly didn't expect you do show up.”

“I told you we could have skipped,” he ended up elbowed by Karen as she pulled away.

“We brought gifts. We never got an update on the, uh, gender of the party, so-”

“There is no gender in this party,” Stark was grinning while Pepper sighed and smacked his arm as she got up.

“We're keeping it a surprise until the birth.”

“Ah, okay, well, there's receipts either way.”

Matt was smirking as Karen and Foggy handed up their little bundle of gifts while he passed off his to Stark. “This is for celebrating, after-”

Stark blinked at the bottle, smiling as he showed the label to Pepper who smiled, “Thank you.”

Matt smiled at Pepper shifting her skirt to better allow her to settle back down, “Um, may I?” He shook his head when she seemed a little worried, “I just, wanted to check in, that's all. It's not, anything that could hurt you or the child.”

Pepper seemed to finally calm her worry, “Yeah, sure.”

Matt smiled as he set a hand against the slight shift, chuckling as he closed his eyes, “You, don't wish to know the gender, right?”

“Yeah, we- we just want a happy and healthy baby, we don't care what gender.”

“Alright,” he was smiling, “Well, there's a Pure Love of Life and and Curiosity... Oh, that's why-”

“Is something wrong?” Stark spoke up as he gripped Pepper's shoulder, “We had Wanda check on them, she said there was nothing wrong.”

“No, nothing's wrong. Wanda's right there. It's, well, you won't make it to the due date. There's too much... Desire, to join this world. So, just pay attention when you start feeling the child try to Communicate that, alright?”

Pepper was nodding and grinning, “You hear that, Tony? There was a reason I said no traveling...”

Matt smirked, “Um, the baby is telling on you... I thought you weren't supposed to be having spicy food while pregnant.”

Stark gasped at her, “Pepper, I said no-”

“I didn't eat that much! It was one of the only things that sounded good! And you know I've been having issues with morning sickness...”

Matt chuckled, “The baby liked it, and has been Trying to get you to eat more of it.”

“Ha! See? It's fine!”

“Still, the doctor said no spicy food, especially with how much morning sickness as you've had... it could cause ulcers.”

“Sorry we're late,” Matt blinked up and smiled at Clint's voice, “Nat had a 'thing' and I got roped into it.”

“I had a 'thing'... That's what I get for helping Barton... Oh, are these Virgin Mimosas?”

“Yeah,” Pepper grumbled, “They sounded good at the time, but now they're settling rough...”

Matt was grinning before he frowned when he felt a shifting under his hand. “Um, that... Pepper lean forward a little bit. Like, like you're curling over the baby.”

“Is something wrong?” Pepper shifted, while Matt shifted his hand before settling the other against the other side, urging the baby to shift again. “Matt...”

“Come on, little one, just move a little more.” The Marker Burned suddenly, “No... Hospital, now... Easy, Easy,” Matt carefully helped Pepper to her feet. “No sudden movements.”

“What's- oh, that kick hurt...”

“Stark, Hospital, Now.”

“What's wrong?”

“She moved, she moved wrong, her cord's around her neck... She keeps trying to move, I keep trying to get her to move correctly to fix it, but the Marker is burning... We need intervention, now.” Matt kept Pepper against his side, “Just no sudden movements, alright. There's still time. But we need to get her some help.”

“Okay,” Pepper nodded, whining as she grabbed her stomach. “Tony, MOVE IT!”

Matt wasn't surprised at the ambulance waiting once they got to the ground floor, he was surprised when he was pulled in, “You can give us updates, right? Come on, you're going with.”

Matt winced when he reached out once the door closed, “Oh, no no no, don't do that-”

“What?”

“Your water's about to break... She, hit the panic button...”

“Shit, this is my first child... They said, they said the first- Labor could take hours... Is, is the baby going to be okay?”

Matt winced when Pepper whined, trying to shift her legs together while the tech was trying to check her, “Tell them to be ready for a C-section. She's, she's not going to be ready to deliver... The baby is under duress, the cord's wrapped around her neck.”

“How far along are you?”

Pepper winced, trying to breathe, “7, 7 months- Um, almost 32 weeks.”

Matt tuned out the technicians radioing back an update while he tried to calm the child and the mother, “Just stay as calm as you can. Just try to relax, try to calm it down.”

Pepper's water broke as they were pulling up to the doors, Matt stayed back as they got her out to rush her off. “Thank you,” was all he caught as Stark rushed after. Matt nodded, feeling the Marker stop burning in his chest and start to calm as they took her back.

“Foggy,” rang from his phone, making him jump and grab for it, “Yeah, Foggy, we made it to the hospital. I think, it Feels like it's going to be alright.”

Matt blinked when Stark rushed him, “They won't let me in...”

“What? Foggy I gotta go. What do you mean they won't let you in?”

“I, I was holding her hand but they- it's being treated like a surgery so I can't- Could you?”

Matt winced, “Yeah, as long as someone isn't too perceptive... I could-”

“Can you please just, make sure it's alright?”

“It's alright, Stark. The Marker's calm, they'll be alright.”

“Please, just, verify it?”

“Stark, I walk into that room, I contaminate it... Last time I checked you do not want that to happen.”

“Yeah well, I'm freaking out here, so, isn't that part of the Deal?”

“You, aren't a part of it anymore, your wife and your child are, once that infant takes her first breathe, the Deal is complete. Your wife is alright, the Marker is calm.”

“If, if you hadn't caught it, it would have been- I could have lost them...”

Matt growled as he waved a hand, “Where'd they take her?”

“You will?”

“I will check, and make sure everything is going alright, but I can't enter that room, I'll contaminate their surgery.”

“They took her this way.” Matt sighed as Stark grabbed his arm, smiling when one of the nurses grabbed at Stark, leading him away from the doors.

“I'll take it from here,” Stark seemed confused by the voice but relaxed as Matt slid through. He Whispered to a passing working, “Did you hear Stark is in the building?”

The worker snorted and nodded, “Yeah, hear his wife is in the OR-”

“I wonder if everything's alright.”

“Yeah, it's rough sometimes at that age. I heard Doc Andrews saying it's just a simple cesarean but the cord got involved... Don't know how the fuck the guy knew that.”

Well, he had a name and general location at least- He checked a couple rooms, empty, he caught someone rushing out of one, “You working on the Stark delivery?”

“Yeah, just, needed a minute- First one.”

“Take a deep breath, you'll be alright.” Matt smiled as he nudged the door open, he didn't have a clue what his eyes were telling him but from the banter and chatter it was alright. He stepped aside on reflex when the rookie got himself together enough to head back in.

“Don't worry Mrs. Stark, we've almost got her-”

“Her,” Pepper's voice was, not her usual tone, she was tired and no doubt drugged as she glanced over, smiling at Matt, “It's a girl.”

Matt smiled, “I know.”

“Where's Tony?”

“They couldn't let him in, they were afraid it'd be worse than just a C-section when you came in. I guess they didn't take me for my word.”

Pepper snickered, “The Devil's a man of his word...”

Matt snorted at the confused looks the masked folks were giving each other, “That I am.” He suddenly gasped, feeling the Marker settle, a Deal completed.

“Here she is,” the doctor held the little girl up, but she wasn't crying...

“She's, she's quiet,” Pepper mumbled before Matt blinked at the lights suddenly starting to brighten. “Why's she quiet?”

Matt winced, the lights suddenly flaring before the ear piercing screams of a very upset baby started up. “There, she just needed a minute.” Matt was still eyeing the too bright lights as the doctor mumbled to an assistant about maintenance.

“Move her- Move her NOW,” Matt screamed, making everyone jump. He nearly rushed the doctor holding the child before the florescent started giving, blowing out with the influx of electricity.

“Someone get her covered, now!” The doctor ushered the baby out of the room while the others grabbed a cloth of some kind in time to keep the over heads from showering Pepper with glass. “Get some help in here!”

“What the hell just happened,” the nurses mumbled to themselves as they quickly got Pepper calmed and the doctor started spouting orders, probably trying to get everything closed up quickly in case anything else went sideways while Matt winced before chasing after the one holding the child.

“Is she alright?”

The nurse jumped and held the infant close before glancing around and shaking her head before continuing on. “I need a lung function check, we just had a full OR of lights blow. We couldn't risk keeping baby or mom in the room.”

“How early?”

“32 weeks, roughly.”

“Did you get a good scream out of her?”

“Oh, yeah, she's got pipes, but she's been quiet since the lights blew... She's breathing, and I feel her shifting but we're on the run right now because of whatever the fuck just happened.”

“Let's get her in a box just to make sure she's got her best chance while we get this shit storm dealt with.”

Matt finally noticed a nurse staring at him, he smiled and raised a finger, “Shh,” she didn't seem convinced when she rushed off. He decided it was best to leave the nurses to their work, smiling when the baby opened her eyes to gurgle at him, “Don't worry, girly, you'll see your dad soon. They just need to make sure you're well first.” Matt was not wanting to explain the update when he got back to Stark, the rest of the party already having got there. “So,” he winced at the group jumping and glaring at him, “They're both alright.... There was just, it's going to take a little longer before you can see them. With the baby being born early they want to make sure her lungs are working fully, from the scream she gave I'd say they're fine though. But, they had to move Pepper before they got her closed up.”

“Did you- you said you couldn't go in without contaminating-”

“I watched from the door, I never went in. It seems your baby girl has, something of an old soul...”

Stark blinked, “How old?”

Matt shrugged, “Old enough, her arrival was in a halo of light... Her, scream, blew the lights. I wouldn't be surprised if a few machines malfunctioned with how fast they responded, but- everything was alright.”

“They're okay though-”

“Yes, they're okay, now, would you stop worrying?”

Matt stepped out of the way when he heard someone call, “Mr. Stark,” behind him. He tried to keep himself among the crowd, “Everyone's here, and alright. We're going to be putting the infant and momma under watch for a few days just to be sure. With how early the child is, we just want to be sure her lungs are functioning fully before we send her home, and your wife needs some recovery and observation post cesarean.”

Stark was all grins and nodding, “Yeah, okay. They're okay-”

“Yes, Mrs. Stark is a little loopy still from the medication but I can show you to her room. We'll bring your little one to you as soon as we get finished checking her over.”

Matt winced as Stark hugged him, “I don't know what this is for... but, go see your family, Stark. She, she has your eyes.” Stark blinked, eyes wide before he smiled and rushed after the nurse. Matt was left rubbing his eyes, “Well, she's already taking after her father... Party crashing and all.”

“Mr. Murdock,” he turned toward the voice, “Um, Mr. Stark has asked you be allowed back.”

Matt blinked and frowned, “I'm, not family...”

“You've been specifically requested, he's-”

“Being an ass I bet.” Matt smiled at the chuckle, “Lead the way.”

“There he is,” Stark jumped up, beaming as he rushed over to drag him off. “Come see the littlest Stark.”

Matt chuckled as he was drug to the bed, “We've met, haven't we?” Pepper flinched, holding the infant close when she suddenly tried to squirm out of her grip. “Easy, let your mother hold you. She put a lot of time and worry into you.”

“And 3 am vomiting, and midnight arguments over cravings...”

Stark sighed, “Honestly Pep,” he blinked and beamed when Matt reached out to let the infant swat at his fingers before figuring out how to latch on. “Huh, she's smart. She gets that from her mom.”

Matt was smiling as he knelt down beside the bed, “You always did have to one up us, didn't you? Don't worry, it'll fade. It just, takes some getting use to.”

“You said, she was an old soul,” Stark finally whispered.

“Oh, very old, “ Matt smiled, “So, what are you naming her?”

“Morgan,” Stark was smiling.

“One of these days, you'll have to tell me your story,” Matt smiled at the scrunched eyes, and annoyed huffing. “She's still hungry. She's just not figured it out yet.”

“So, who is it?” Stark finally asked when Matt headed out of the room.

“No one wishing harm.”

“Not an answer, Murdock...”

“She won't remember either way, it's already fading. Don't worry about who she might have been, just love your daughter, Stark.”

“So, she's, just-”

“Just your Morgan. If, by chance, you notice any quirks, just shrug them off. It'll all fade eventually.”

“Pepper was talking about, the light show. She was loopy but she remembered you and the light show...”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Michael, the bastard, always did have to out do everyone. The little show off.”

“Michael...” Stark blinked, “The Michael? Isn't, isn't having you and him Here bad for us?”

Matt shook his head, “No, trust me, if it was a bad thing, he wouldn't have had anything to do with a human child. Honestly, he'd have kept his True form if he'd intended harm.” He frowned, “And here I thought he'd never Fall...”

“Um, isn't the whole 'Falling' thing bad?”

“Stark, you are- a product of millennia taught false information... It's the Why he Fell that I'm worried about. We Fall because we went against Orders. If the old man told us to jump and we didn't, that alone was enough to cause us to Fall...”

“So- my child is-”

“Your child, Stark. Love her, care for her, show her what a Father is. The only thing that changes now is, you know what her previous Father was like. Now, go be with the family you were willing to make a Deal with the Devil himself for.” Matt was smiling when he caught the look in Stark's eyes as he opened the door and caught them sleeping, momma earning it after a rough day and baby after the same rough day and a full belly.

“Yeah, my... my little slice of heaven on earth...”

“Angel and all,” Matt chuckled and smacked his arm before heading back to his own famliy.


End file.
